


Lost Cause

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Kaito knows he's a hypocrite really, but that doesn't really matter if he can protect Haruto.





	Lost Cause

 “Leo, you’re late,” Kaito snaps when Leo finally answers the phone.

 “Ah, sorry, Kaito,” Leo laughs hoarsely.

 “I’m on duty, Leo,” he hisses. Photon Dragon when he’s on duty. Or captain. “Where are you?”

 “Sorry, sorry,” he murmurs. Kaito frowns and tilts his head. Leo sounds odd. “Hey, Kaito?”

 “Leo. Don’t call me that on duty. Where are you? I swear, Leo, if you’ve just slept in-”

 “ _Kaito_.” Kaito falls silent and steps out the locker room, away from everyone staring. Leo really doesn’t sound right. He supposes everyone needs a sick day once in awhile. “I quit.”

 “What?”

 Kaito frowns. Leo’s… _quitting_? Quitting the Paladins? _Leaving_? Kaito doesn’t know how to react to that. He’s only just taken over a captain. Chris said he was ready. Said he was capable and everyone respected him. That he was there if he can’t handle something himself. But he’s always had Leo. He joined the Paladins only a few months after Kaito. They’d always been together. He can’t imagine being a Paladin without Leo at his side.

 “I quit,” Leo says again. Kaito frowns and Leo sighs. “I’m sorry, Kaito.”

 “You can’t,” Kaito hisses. “Where are you? What’s going on? Talk to me.”

 “I’m going away for a bit,” he replies with a sigh. His voice is hoarse and trembling. Kaito thinks he might have been crying. He can hear footsteps. Where is Leo? Where’s he going? “I doubt we’ll see each other again. Hey, tell Caesar I’m sorry, will you? I’m sure he’s gonna be pissed too.” 

 “Where are you going? Why now? Leo, whatever’s going on, talk to me. We can make this right, whatever it is.”

 “I can’t,” Leo snaps. “I can’t. I can’t be sent to that place and I can’t be a Paladin anymore. I have to go.” 

 “Shut up, ok, shut up,” Kaito hisses. “Whatever this is, whatever’s going on, I will help you. Please. Trust me, Leo. Let me help you. Not as your captain or your boss or a Paladin but as your friend. Leo, you’re my best friend. Let me help you. Whatever it takes.” 

 “I’m a Number.” 

 

 The entire world stops. The phone lowers slightly as Kaito stares at the ground. A Number. Leo’s a Number. His Leo. He swallows thickly. Leo’s a Number. Leo’s going to be sent to the Archive. For Leo to go through all that…

 “Where are you? I can help you.”

 “What?”

 “You’re not going anywhere. Now tell me where you are.” 

 Leo sighs and relents. Kaito lets Chris know he’s in charge and takes off without a word of explanation. His chaser tears across the countryside, trying to figure out what he can realistically do. Photon Howling can block an ability can ever block him from reaching whatever partner he’s taken, but can he really hide what Leo is from the other Paladins forever? Leo would have to stay close. All the time. He already knows Kaito’s secrets. He knows who he is. It wouldn’t be a disaster. He doesn’t know how to explain Photon Howling to Leo, but he’ll get to that when he needs to. Right now, he just needs to hang onto Leo.

 He bangs desperately on Leo’s door when he arrives. He’s never seen where Leo lives. He wonders if this is where he’s alway lived, or just where he’s hiding. It doesn’t matter. Leo’s there. That’s all he wants. Just to be with Leo.

 The door opens too slowly but Leo is there. Kaito sighs and smiles weakly, holding up his hands passively.

 “It’s just me. I promise. I’m not here to arrest you or anything. I just want to help you.” 

 Leo watches him warily for a moment before nodding and opening the door enough to let him in. Kaito steps in slowly and glances around. It’s small and barely lived in. Like Leo’s never here. He does spend a lot of time at the palace with them. He frowns a little and turns slowly to gaze at Leo, who still looks ready to bolt any second. Kaito undoes his sabre from his side and put it down on the table, holding up his hands in peace.

 

 “What happened?” Kaito says softly, pulling off his helmet.

 “I can’t tell you,” Leo replies, sitting down and slumping on the couch. Kaito frowns and sits with him. “I can’t explain.”

 “Leo-”

 “Look, whatever you think you can do to help me, you can’t,” he snaps. “I’m just going to get out of town and disappear, ok?”

 “That’s ridiculous,” he says. “You can’t just leave. You can’t just walk away from all this. You have to just calm down and breathe.” Leo shakes his head desperately and Kaito sighs. “If you don’t calm down and breathe deeply you’re going to work yourself up into a panic attack, Leo.” He smiles wryly and Leo pouts. “If you go having panic attacks people will start thinking you’re Prince Thomas in disguise.” 

 Leo stares at him for a moment before laughing weakly. Kaito smiles back, slowly reaching over and drawing Leo into his arms. If he can hold onto Leo, that’s all that matters. If he could be sure Haruto and Thomas would be safe, he’d grab Leo’s hand right now and escape with him. 

 

 Why would Leo have a partner? Why would he need one of those creatures? They took advantage of people who were desperate and in need. Why could push Leo to that?

 “It’s ok, Leo,” he whispers. He sits back slowly and reaches out his hands. Leo stares up at him and Kaito smiles as his hands glow softly. “Photon Howling can stop you being recognised as a Number. It blocks you from your partner and keeps you from being recognised.”

 “You never did tell me how you did that,” Leo murmurs.

 “Magic,” he says softly. Leo opens his mouth and Kaito shakes his head. “Before you tell me that’s rubbish, remember you’ve just given your soul to a magical creature. I can mask what you are and shield you from being noticed, but I need you to stay with me. And if you start feeling urges… destructive, immoral, violent urges, you’ll tell me, won’t you?”

 Leo nods slowly. “I’ll tell you.”

 Kaito nods. That’s alright. Kaito will protect him. He leans in and kisses his cheek lightly. He wants to tell Leo how much he means to him. Like Leo doesn’t know already. How can he not know? Everything Kaito’s doing for him, how can Leo not realise Kaito is mad about him? 

 “I’ll keep you safe,” he murmurs. “No matter what it takes.” 

 “Kaito…”

 He smiles and Kaito’s cheek warm slightly as Leo leans in, nervous and awkward. Is Leo really going to…? But Leo pauses and pulls back.

 “I… sorry…” 

 “I’m here, Leo,” Kaito says firmly as Leo gets up and paces away. “If- if that makes you feel better, I’m here for you.” 

 

 Leo opens his mouth to reply but Kaito’s phone rings. He sighs and answers after a moment of hesitation. He doesn’t want anything to come between him and Leo right now. He wants them to be together right now. He doesn’t want to lose him.  He doesn’t want this to end. 

 But it has to. Kaito sighs and turns to Leo, who’s watching quietly. 

 “Prince Thomas has gone missing,” he says. Leo rolls his eyes. “Get dressed. Let’s get going and sort out this mess, hmm? I’m not giving you the day off for something as trivial as a bad dream.”

 Leo smiles back at him and nods a little, getting up and heading through into the next room. Ten minutes later, Leo is slipping onto the Dragon chaser behind him, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He smiles beneath his helmet and glances back at Leo, who grins back and kisses his cheek lightly in return. 

 “Thank you, captain.” 

 “Just make sure you stick close from now on,” Kaito replies as they take off. “I can only protect you for so long. And from so far. So, stay close.”

 “Huh? Want me sharing a bed?” Leo laughs. 

 “If you’re happy to,” he laughs weakly. “But… maybe, you and I can go out tonight. Together. It’s been a long time since it’s just been the two of us.”

 “Are you asking me on a date?”

 “No! Just hanging out as friends.”

 “Sure, sure.” 

 

 It doesn’t take long to get to the Paladin’s bay at the palace. Kaito’s already sent word ahead that Leo will be coming in and his chaser is waiting. After a few moments, Leo pulls up beside him with a grin.

 “No one noticed,” he laughs. Kaito nods and Leo glances away. “Thank you.”

 “It’s not a big deal,” Kaito says. “I wouldn’t want want you to leave. Let’s get to work.” 

 Leo nods eagerly and they drop down into the forests. Where has Thomas gone now? He’s always wandering off, it’s not unusual for them to be sent out to find him. He always turns up eventually. Usually laughing at them for worrying. He’s sure Thomas is going to be there when they get back, same as ever. Idiot. He loves Thomas but he is a pain. Just disappearing at all hours. As if it’s a game. His safety is important. Maybe he should assign Chris to be his personal bodyguard. Maybe that would stop him wandering off. 

 “We’ll get to him quicker if we split up,” Leo says.

 “What did I just say about sticking close?” Kaito snaps.

 “I can handle one little prince on my own, Dragon,” he laughs. He pulls away and Kaito scowls after him. “It’ll be faster if we split up. Yell if you find anything. I’ll come and save you. You’ll have to give your hero a thank you kiss afterwards though.”

 “I think you severely overestimate how tolerable you are. Don’t think I’ll come running to save you though, kiss or no kiss.”

 He really wouldn’t mind that kiss, of course. His cheeks warm at the idea. But he quickly shakes that off. How pathetic. How could he possible be thinking about his stupid crush on Leo while on a job. 

 

 There is, of course, no sign on Thomas. He pulls back in with a heavy sigh to find all the other there except Leo. He frowns and glances around. The Leo chaser isn’t in yet either. 

 “Dragon,” Wyvern calls from the communications centre. “You need to head out. Something from the guards. They’ve found something.” 

 The guards? Kaito frowns but nods. He turns around his chaser once more and heads out to the coordinates Wyvern sent him. Down in the forest they’d been searching. There’s an odd sense of dread in Kaito’s stomach. Something feel wrong. 

 The trees open up to a clearing. Kaito stop and gazes back at the scene in front of him. The guards were milling around and Kaito’s gaze fell on the chaser. The Leo. Fallen on its side, splattered in blood and dirt. His stomach churns. That’s why Leo hasn’t come in. He’s had an accident. 

 Kaito opens his mouth to demand to know where Leo is, how he is, what state he’s in. But the words catch in his throat. There’s a body. A white sheet stained in blood, hiding the body beneath it. His stomach churns. _No_! 

 He runs forward but the guards catch him, holding him back. “You don’t want to see him like that, captain.” 

 “No…” He struggles to push them away but they hold him tight, quickly restraining him and dragging him away. “No, Leo. _Leo!_ ” 

 “Captain, please,” they snap. “You need to go back to the Paladins.” 

 He’s pushes away and Kaito can barely think. The entire journey back to the Paladins is a blurr. He stands there helpless and they demand answers. Where’s Leo, what’s going on, is he alright? Kaito just stares blankly. Completely numb. 

 

 “Boss?” Gauche says, shaking his shoulders. “Where’s Leo?” 

 “He- Leo’s-”

 “Kaito?” Droite says softly. 

 “Leo’s dead,” he whispers. Silence falls over the bay, everyone staring at him. “There- there was an accident. It looks like he crashed. I don’t- We don’t have any details yet. I’ll let you all know when- when I know. Where’s Caesar?” 

 “I’m here,” Chris says quietly. Kaito turns to him and nods. “We should talk then.”

 Kaito nods and follows as Chris turns away. He strides through the halls to Kaito’s separate locker room. Chris sits and they pull off their helmets, watching each other silently. It’s a few long, heavy moments of silence before Kaito slides down his locker on sits on the floor, biting back tears. 

 “I talked him into coming in,” Kaito whispers, the lump in his throat making it near impossible to talk. Chris frowns and nods. “He was late. He wasn’t going to come in. But I talked him into it. I made him come in. I promised it would be ok if we stayed together. I’d protect him. I’d look after him.” 

 “It’s alright, Kaito,” Chris says gently. His voice is strained and weak, but he’s at least trying not to let it show. He knows Chris loved Leo as much as Kaito. He had been their mentor. The two of them side by side under Chris’ loving watch. “It was an accident. They- they happen. There’s nothing you could have done.” 

 “Ah, there you two are,” King Heartland calls, striding in. Kaito frowns and glances up, rubbing his eyes. “I know this must be terrible for you both. But you’ll be pleased to hear we’ve found the Number who committed this terrible crime against our beloved Paladins.”

 “Number?” Kaito whispers. “He- he was murdered? It was a Number?”

 If Kaito hadn’t sealed Leo’s ability as a Number, would he still be here? Could he had really fought? Why would a Number attack Leo? 

 “As an obviously dangerous Number, he will be put through a speedy trial and likely put to death,” King Heartland explains. Kaito and Chris nod slowly. Of course a Number capable of killing Leo needs to be put down, they obviously has no control over themselves. They’re a danger to everyone around them. They can’t be allowed to live. “He’s down in the dungeons already. Claims Leo attacked him first. That dear Leo was a Number, looking to overthrow the monarchy.”

 “Leo would never do that,” Kaito whispers hoarsely. 

 “Of course not,” Chris agrees. 

 “Either way, Thomas has killed a Paladin. He can’t be let off.” 

 “Thomas?!” they both snap, straightening up. 

 “Mm, dear little Prince Thomas. It’s such a tragedy, don’t you agree? I think we need to change the laws on Numbers, don’t you? I think we’ll hold a festival. To make sure everyone understand we do remember those lives taken by these Numbers. In dear Leo’s name.” 

 “You bastard,” Chris hisses. 

 “He’s a dangerous Number,” Kaito whispers. Chris turns to stare at him. He knows Chris will hate him for it, but he doesn’t have any other choice. Thomas murdered Leo. “He has to be put down if he’s found guilty.” 

 “Exactly,” King Heartland says as he sweeps out. “It will be a public execution. His soul will be purified in the flames.” 

 

 The door shuts and there’s a metallic thud. Kaito lifts his gaze to find Chris’ fist slammed into the locker beside his head. Chris is glaring down at him, beautiful blue eyes blazing with fury and grief. 

 “Chris-”

 “Are you really such a cold hearted bastard, Kaito?” Chris snaps. 

 “He’s a Number,” Kaito whispers. Chris’ eyes narrow and his face twists in anger. Kaito was a fool to ever think Numbers could coexist with others. If Leo had been sent to the Archive, with his own kind, perhaps he would have been safe. “He’s dangerous. He has to be put down before he kills again.” 

 Chris steps away, shaking his head and turning away. “I look forward to the day when you everything is torn from you, Kaito, as it has been from me.”

 “Chris-” 

 “I’m going to see Thomas. If you insist on going through with this charade, I hope you’re prepared to face the consequences.” 

 “Consequences? Chris, please-”

 Chris pauses at the doorway, smiling back at him. It’s oddly serene and peaceful. Kaito swallows thickly. There’s something very wrong with that smile. With the look in his eyes. Kaito takes a deep breath. Trying to tell himself it’s ok. Chris is grieving as much as anyone. No only Leo, but Thomas too. But Thomas is a Number. A monster. 

 “I do hope you keep Haruto close from now on, Kaito. It would be a terrible shame if something were to happen to him.”

 Kaito’s breath catches as the door shuts once more. Haruto? Chris would go after Haruto? He falls back against the locker, eyes closed and fists clenched. How could this be happening? How could Thomas have done this? He sighs and lowers his head, letting the tears finally spill over.

 The Numbers are destroying everything precious to him. All he does to protect those he loves just makes it worse. How can things ever be right again? 

 His fists clench and nails dig into his palms. Numbers really are vile creatures. Corrupting their souls only to bathe themselves in blood. How could Kaito have ever thought he could save Leo from their fate. Leo would have grown into a monster like any other, wouldn’t he? Like Thomas. If Thomas is right, Leo struck first. How could he ever have thought he could save him? How could he ever be dumb enough to think coexistence was possible?

 All Numbers will have to be locked up or eradicated. Starting to with Thomas.

 “Kaito?” Haruto whispers from the doorway. “What’s going on? Everyone’s yelling.”

 “Nothing, Haruto,” Kaito replies with a soft smile, hands glowing once more. “Thomas is just a little trouble.”

 He’s such a hypocrite. 


End file.
